1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cargo box formed integrally with the cab of a pickup for storing items, such as tools, groceries, a spare tire, and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a cargo box located between the cab and bed which affords direct access to the interior of the box from the cab of the pickup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cargo boxes have been proposed in the past for use in pickup beds, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,773 (Chapline et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,306 (Palmisano).
The patent to Chapline et al. discloses a foldable box or cabinet for a truck bed which includes a top panel hinged to a rear wall. A front panel is hinged to the floor. The front and top panels combine to form the cargo box.
The patent to Palmisano discloses a tool compartment assembly for mounting in a pickup which includes a base portion and a cover. The assembly includes side flanges which are mounted to the top end of side panels in order to mount the compartment to the truck. The upper and lower surfaces of the side flanges include resilient seals to protect the truck's finish and to provide a cushioned, watertight seal between the base portion and the cover. An upper resilient seal is attached to an under surface of the cover to engage a flanged lip of the base when the cover is closed thereby sealing the interior compartment. A locking mechanism includes a pair of transverse extension rods movably connected to an interior surface of the front wall of the base to be laterally moved between locked and unlocked positions. A shaft extends from the rods into a rear portion of the cabin, thereby permitting manipulation of the rods from within the cabin by rotating a handle attached thereto. In this manner, the cover can be locked from within the cabin to increase security.
However, neither Chapline nor Palmisano provide access through the front end of the cargo box to the interior thereof directly from the cab. Thus, when a user desires to store or retrieve items to and from the box, the user must open the lid. If the user opens the lid to the cargo box, the items within the box are exposed to adverse whether conditions, such as when it rains. Further, when a user stores items in the cargo boxes of Chapline and Palmisano, the user is only able to access such items from outside of the pickup. Hence, during travel, the vehicle must be stopped in order for the driver to open the lid to retrieve items such as food and the like.
Accordingly, a need remains within the industry to provide a storage compartment within a pickup which protects items from the weather without taking up cab space and which allows occupants of the cab direct access to items within the compartment from the pickup cab.